Rendering of graphics for display is a common activity on a wide variety of computing devices. The increase in available processing power in recent years has created an expectation from users that even trivial applications will display polished and attractive graphics. In order to handle the graphics processing requirements, many computing devices include a separate graphics processing unit (GPU). A separate GPU allows the primary processing unit(s) to focus on other activities, while the GPU can handle the specialized activities related to rendering images.
One of the activities performed by graphics processing units is transforming images. Image transformation generally includes a variety of activities such as rotating an image or providing an effect for the image, such as a blur effect. A GPU can receive an initial image specification, perform a desired transform, and then return information corresponding to a transformed image that allows the transformed image to be drawn or displayed on a display screen.